


Love you, Be Safe.

by Washedawaycloud



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Mass Effect 3, The Salarian & Human outside Purgatory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bitter sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-26 15:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Washedawaycloud/pseuds/Washedawaycloud
Summary: Prompt: Does anyone else remember the human woman in Purgatory after the Cerberus invasion, who sells her car to buy her Salarian friend the best armor she could find?Even though his sexual needs are few, said Salarian realizes that sex or no, he can't live his life without her. And has now realized that that feeling goes both ways.Schmoopy romance ensues.
Relationships: Original Female Human Character(s)/Original Salarian Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Love you, Be Safe.

Doran had asked Merie to meet him at the docks before he left for Reaper Space. They'd been friends since the day they met on the Citadel almost ten years ago. He'd been 16 and she'd come with her parents.

Merie – his human best friend with pretty brown hair and expressive brown eyes. Quick like a Salarian and as level headed as any Asari. She was a wonderful person. But she'd never married, they were almost thirty and she'd never had a boyfriend to his knowledge.

The STG operative never really took the time to wonder _why_ , the brunette had never had a lover or a boyfriend. Then the Citadel coup attempt had happened. He looked at his armor and smiled to himself. She'd sold her car two days later, while he was still in Huerta because the Cloaca of a doctor wouldn't let him leave without additional observation. The armor had been delivered the next day, when he got back to his apartment.

Doran shook his head at the next scene that crossed his memory. He'd spoken to her about it. Oblivious to her tells – the fact she knew more about the armor than any civilian should have, the way she hesitated when he asked her where her car was. Wasn't until a well meaning Elcor had pointed out what a lovely gift his **lover** had gifted him with that he really got it.

Merie had turned red and her eyes darted around the Purgatory VIP parking lot the day he called her out on it. It had been endearing. He'd bought all her drinks that night and walked her home. Sent her flowers the next day and called her to make sure they weren't the ones she was allergic too.

Now he was off to face what could possibly be his last mission. Merie loved him – that much was clear- and really, Doran couldn't picture a moment of his life without Merie in it. He wrote to her when he was gone, sought her company whenever he had leave and came to home to the Citadel.

“Doran.” The slight brunette stood before him with a watery smile plastered on her face.

“Merie! I thought you weren't going to make it...”

“I never miss you leaving, Dor.” Her voice is soft, thick with tears that he can smell welling at her eyes.

“I need to tell you something, Merie.”

“You don't have to. I know Salarians aren't like other species and -” Doran did the most bold thing he'd ever done in his life...sexually that is. He kissed the silly, flustered human for all he was worth. He luxuriated in the strangeness of it, the way Merie melted into him and stayed against him when they pulled apart.

“I love you, Merie. I'm going to come back for you – so stay safe.”

“Oh Doran...” Her murmur heralded her tears and the clung to him in a desperate hug. “Come back, don't be a hero. I love you. I love you **so** much!”

“I know. I won't leave you – nothing in the Galaxy could make me.”


End file.
